


Roses Abound

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [21]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi had dreamed of this moment, but he never dreamed it’d pan out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Abound

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this wasn't requested by anyone but it's something of a prequel to "Lace Lines" so I'm including it here.

Growing up, Sakaeguchi had dreamed of a lot of ways this might go down—proposing, that is.

When he was much younger and filled with romantic notions untempered by reality, he fantasized about eloping with someone dangerous and cool who his parents would never approve of.

As he grew up, the fantasy grew with him, and he imagined he would cook an impressive dinner and propose to someone lovely just before presenting their favorite dessert. 

Proposing at a baseball game, or at an amusement park, and a million other grand gestures—Sakaeguchi thought of his fair share.  Though, they never appealed to him quite as much as the fantasies of quiet, private moments between him and the person he wanted to spend his life with.  

But none of his daydreams ever involved proposing on accident, which is a real shame because that means he has nothing to fall back on when he does.

“Y-Yuuto?” Suyama looks about as surprised as Sakaeguchi feels, standing on their shared apartment’s balcony, holding out the stray dandelion he’d picked out of their little flowerbox and weaved into a ring.  “Do you—or, sorry I’m just being silly.”

Sakaeguchi won’t deny that he hadn’t  _planned_  to propose with a weed (there is in fact, a perfectly lovely and discrete gold band hidden in Sakaeguchi’s bureau), but the fact is even if it had been a joke he  _is_  serious, so he says it again, with a touch more seriousness and his gaze trained on Suyama’s eyes.

“Shoji, will you marry me?”

There’s a long moment of quiet where even the spring breeze decides to still, anticipating Suyama’s answer and he’s just so  _handsome,_  drenched in the mid-morning sun, still a bit sleep-mussed from their extended lie-in that day and Sakaeguchi’s whole heart feels heavy with the hope that he’ll say yes. 

That answer, when it comes, is not quite what Sakaeguchi expected.  Without a word, the taller man reaches down and plucks a solid white carnation out of their little garden, before holding it out in offering.  Sakaeguchi exchanges the dandelion ring for the carnation without question and doesn’t try to stop him when Suyama turns and walks back into their apartment. 

Instead, he just stares.  

He stares and stares until it  _clicks_.

 And then—

“Shoji, wait—!”

—-

_A carnation, when it’s all one solid color, means ‘yes.’_


End file.
